Twice Under The Mistletoe
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Whenever Ron mentioned that the two of them would be taking the day out, Hermione did not expect for them to head to the town of Hogsmead. Nor was she prepared for the encounter that would take place.


**I would like to start off by thanking you all for clicking onto this story. I love readers, and I hope you are not disappointed with what I have to offer. But I do not own any of the characters present, be they the original cast or the Next Generation. The Wotter, yes the Wotter, family and Scorpios belong to the beautiful J.K.R. Her mind created these precious babies, I'm simply bowering them for my own pleasure of bringing my OTP to life. I don't know who first paired Rose and Scorpios together, but I am on this ship. It has become my new OTP for Harry Potter, trumping even my love for the Ron/Hermione ship, and that is saying something as I had shipped those two since she corrected him in charms class. But my mind has been locked onto this pairing for the last little bit of time and since I have been pigging out on Scorose fanfiction recently, I decided it was high time I wrote one myself. **

**A few important notes to cover before starting. In this Rose, Albus and Scorp's are all Ravenclaw. (For a deeper look as to why, check out 'Of Destiney and Friendship' for my reasoning's. This would take place during the trio's fifth year at Hogwarts. For anyone not familiar with all of the Weasley/Potter/Malfoy children, I suggest you venture to figure them out. They are adorable.**

-oOo-

Whenever Ron mentioned that the two of them would be taking the day out, Hermione did not expect for them to head to the town of Hogsmead. The village, just on the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds, had grown and come back to life over the years after Voldemort's defeat. The town had taken a toll, from the Death Eaters who had used it as base camp, and the Dementors that had ravished the night time streets. Many of the shops, ones that the two and their friends had visited religiously during their trips from the castle to the town had closed up and boarded down their doors during the Great War. The village, which Hogwarts students had been finding freedom in for years had shriveled up and cowered from the darkness that had tried to destroy them all.

Now, the streets were packed with children, carolers singing on the corners, and Honeydukes was overflowing with children like it once was. Even The Hog's Head seemed brighter than what they remembered; the new owners, a relative that Aberforth had passed the pub onto, had brightened up the once dingy establishment. She caught sight of the striking purple building of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes II just down the road; the second of the joke shops had been opened where Jonko's had closed and failed to reopen after the war. She smiled at the joke shop, wondering if George and Angelina were there at the moment, as the couple liked to stop by on and off to check on the shop; especially during the Hogwarts/Hogsmead trips in order to keep an eye on, or yell at, the troublesome duo that their son, Fred Jr, and James had formed.

The town beamed bright in the falling December snow. Hermione found it relieving that the place had bounced back, that it had become the joy of the area once more, and that the students of Hogwarts where enjoying themselves through the streets again. She froze at the sets of Hogwarts' students who moved about the town; bags of sweets, and books in their arms. Taking a glance at Ron beside her, she found it clear that he had forgotten the schedule of when students invaded the town. He bit his lip as he cast a half turned smile down at Hermione. "I had planned to take you out for some good old butterbeer. I forgot about the Hogwarts kids."

"Butterbeer?" Hermione giggled as she wrapped her arm around his. She leaned herself against him, feeling his warmth take the place of the chilly weather. "We came all this way for butterbeer?"

Ron chuckled as his eyes landed on the familiar inn that they knew all too well. "Three Broomstick's still is the best place to go."

"Well than let's get a move on," Hermione gave a tug as she made her way towards the inn. "It's a little nippy out."

"All right." Ron chuckled. The two maneuvered their way through the crowded streets, doing their best to not topple over the Hogwarts students that paid no mind to the couple. "What are the chances that the kids are in there?"

"Hopefully slim." Hermione chuckled with a quick response.

"Knowing the number of Weasley's attending school this year though," Ron muttered, "there's bound to be at least one, maybe two red heads in there."

"Good point." Hermione nodded. "You Weasley's are on the verge of taking over that poor school."

"Well Mrs. Weasley," Ron briefly nuzzled his chin in her russet hair, "we are a large family."

"I have a sinking feeling that the Sorting Hat is getting tired of all the red heads he deals with." Hermione smirked as Ron opened the door for her. She stepped through, eye her husband in a teasing glare.

"Probably." Ron snickered. His gaze suddenly jerked to the right, a small smirk growing onto his lips. "What can I say, we Weasley's are taking over the world."

Hermione followed his line of vision, catching sight of the group of Hogwarts students in one of the sofa sections. She spotted James quickly; the eldest son of Harry and Ginny growing to look more like his mother in features. The Potter boy lounged back on one of the couches, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and pushing back the ruffle of dark hair that curled around his face. Fred Jr; sprawled out next to him, passing a trinket; most likely acquired from his father, to James and the dark skinned boy beside them. The couch to their left was taken up by Lucy; the young Hufflepuff's scarlet red hair danced around her delicate features as she shared a laugh with the two girls flanking her. Several other students moved around them, and it was only after a giggling set of girls move, did Hermione and Ron catch the interaction that they had not expected. Albus had his back to them as he leaned towards the teen beside him, but they recognized the fifth year quite easily. It was the blonde that sat next to the Potter that left them a bit stumped.

Scorpius Malfoy; his silvery blonde hair messy against his pale skin, seemed perfectly comfortable and relaxed in the group of students. A pair of thin wired framed glasses slide down his nose as he glanced down at the table at the center of the set of couches. The dark blue sweater he sported was of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. His face was lit with a sizable grin as laughter passed through the assembly. He gripped one of the mugs from the table took a sip and placed it back, before tossing a remark at Albus that caused the boy's shoulders to shack in laughter. The young Malfoy continued conversing with Albus, their conversation occasionally getting a remark added from either James or one of the other's that sat around them. It seemed to Ron and Hermione that interactions like this were normal, judging mainly from the easy way that Scorpios blended into the mess of students.

They had heard from their daughter Rose; who they noted quickly was not with the group, that the Malfoy boy was a friend of theirs. Albus, James, and several other of the Weasley/Potter; or better deemed as the Wotter, family had also vouched for the teen over the years. They took the children's word on the boy, as they had yet the chance to meet properly him, other than a few nods or catching's of glances at the Hogwarts Express station, but neither of them had suspected just how close the Malfoy boy was to the kids. He fit into the collection like he was just another member of the growing family.

It was from the corner of their eyes that Ron and Hermione caught Rose. The petite fifth year was moving towards the others on the couch, her crimson hair bounced in its natural, untamed, curls around her freckled face. The dark blue sweater she was dressed in matched that of Scorpius. She stepped carefully, her arms crossed behind her back as if hiding something. She didn't notice her parents standing just inside the doorway.

Ron debated about intervening. He wasn't sure how he felt towards the Malfoy boy. The two families had been at each other for generations now, it was a feud that he, his father, and his father's father had grown up in. The Malfoy's were no good. It was something that the Weasely family had just accepted. He was sure that the Malfoy family was taught the same thing about the Weasley's. But the interaction he was witnessing; the way the young Malfoy joked and smiled with Ron's nieces and nephews, it was nothing like how he had grown to see the Malfoy's. Despite the resemblance to his father, Scorpius seemed nothing like he had known the man to be during their days of school.

One glance at Hermione beside him, the mother watching the group with a smile of amusement, held him off from making their presents know. He continued to watch as Rose was now behind the couch where Scorpius and Albus sat. The two lifted their heads towards her, the smile on Scorpios' face growing at the sight of her. From behind her back, Rose withdrew a bundle of leaves, which Ron quickly realized was mistletoe, which had been popping up all over with the beginning of the Christmas season. The smile on Scorpius' face dropped, and Ron had a feeling Albus was casting the same look of shock at the boy across from him. Ron couldn't hear the words that was passing between, but from the expressions that passed over Scorpius' face, it seemed that the conversation was indeed interesting. Without any warning, Albus was off of his seat, and draped over Scorpius in a fashion that froze the Malfoy boy, in what could only be deemed as fear; judging from the expression that flashed over his features.

"Get off me, Potter!" Scorpius' voice rang over the noise of the inn as Albus planted a quick peck onto the Malfoy's check. Before any of them could react, Albus was up and dashing behind the couch where James sat. He ducked below the furniture as Scorpius' gaze followed after him. "I will kick your arse, Albus!"

The volume in the inn dropped slightly as the surrounding teens watched with amusement as Albus' head popped up, and Ron could just barely make out his voice. "But, mistletoe?"

He said the word in a manner that struck as a question. Scorpius seemed to be having none of that, his words too quiet for Ron to hear. Albus' lips moved in a rapid fashion, his words not reaching Ron's ears this time. Whatever the young Potter said, seemed to spark something in Scorpius as he turned his attention towards Rose. A scheming smirk played over his features, bringing a gleam to his eyes. Rose seemed to realize the turn of the tables as she turned and quickly tried to make herself scarce. The shine in her blue eyes was present along with her joyful giggles. Scorpius was up and around the couch the instant after Rose turned and moved.

Ron took a step forward, but halted when he watched Fred and James spring over the couch and towards the two teens. They moved passed Scorpius though, and planted themselves directly in Rose's path. The girl bumped into them, a frown on her face as she realized she had been halted. She turned, a sly grin on her lips, to face the chasing Malfoy. The distance between them was cut down to a matter of inches.

Ron watched as James snatch the bundle of mistletoe from Rose's hand, only to hold it over her and Scorpius. The matching smirks on both the young Weasley and Malfoy dropped as they noticed the change in their predicament. Unison blushes spread over their faces. Rose dropped her gaze, pushing a strand of hair behind her head just as Scorpius bit his lip and pushed his glasses back into place. She lifted her face back towards Scorpios the moment he closed the distant to plant a kiss on her check.

Their lips brushed against one another in a purely accidental manner. They backed away a fraction of a hair, enough distance that they could still feel the other's breathe on their nose. Ron watched the emotion's pass over his daughter's eyes as she bit her bottom lip, almost as if she was craving a second go. Without warning, or concern of the thoughts of those around her, Rose lifted her chin so that her lips would touch his once more. Scorpius seemed to be in a likeminded train of thought as he dove once more for her mouth. They pressed together, forgetting the rest of the inn as the peck turned more passionate. Scorpius found his hand tangling in Rose's hair, as her hands gripped around his waist trying to pull him closer as if starving for his touch.

Ron cleared his throat rather loudly, wishing to stop the act before it continued on the path and he was forced to murder the boy to separate them. The group of teens turned to the voice that all, but Scorpius, knew well. Rose and Scorpius broke apart, the deep shade of rosy blushes passing over their features. Scorpius' glasses sat crocked on his nose. He quickly adjusted them. Their faces soon turned a full flush of red as Ron and Hermione closed the distance between them and the children. Rose's eyes danced between her parents. "Mum? Dad?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at Scorpius, causing the blonde to fidget nervously under the gleam, and once again fiddle with his glasses. He held his hand out and spoke, his voice containing a jumpy undertone. "You're Rose's father? It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Scorpius Malfoy, Ravenclaw fifth year."

Ron shifted his gaze down towards the extended hand before moving back to the teen's face. The previous blush still sat on his pale features and seemed to be darkening as the seconds passed. Taking his hand, Ron shock it firmly, possibly gripping too tightly. "Ron Weasley. You can call me Mr. Weasely. And this is my wife-"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Scorpius." Hermione injected, taking the boy's hand, holding it softly in comparison to the death grip which with her husband had been holding. She glanced over him, taking in how much he looked like his father. The Malfoy genes seemed to be quite dominate in the bloodline. His features were virtually identical to Draco's, but much softer around the cheekbones and chin. His hair may have been the same vibrant shade of blonde, but it was much messier that how Draco had kept his, the slightest expression of a curl clung to the ends. His eyes shinned a brilliant pastel blue under the silver wired glasses. He tried to keep a smile on his face, but his uneasiness was clear under the heated glare that Ron was passing onto him. Shaking her head, Hermione let go of his hand and turned her attention towards Rose.

"He's adorable. So how long have you two been together." she stage whispered into her daughter's ear, causing the girl to stutter as her blush began to spread down her neck.

"Mum." Rose jerked, her eyes passing between her mother and Scorpius who cast her a strange glance. She tried to keep her voice low. "It's not like… we're not… I mean, I don't, I do…"

"I get it," Hermione chuckled, no longer whispering, as she placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "So when where you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"We were hoping over the summer." Albus piped in, the boy no longer hiding behind the couch, but standing beside James and Fred. The remainder of the group hung around by the couches, watching with fascination. "Scorp's is spending a few week with me over the summer break. We were hoping you would let us bring him to the Burrow for the get together. That is, if you guys were okay with it. He won't be much trouble. He's house broken and everything."

"We were going to ask you about it over Christmas break." Rose added, tossing a light glare at Albus, but smiling none the less. "Grandpa said it was okay on his end." The Ravenclaw remembered how quickly Author Weasley; the current Muggle Studies teacher, had taken to Scorpius the first day of Muggle Studies their third year. The two had bonded easily over their love of Muggle technology, and had caused several explosions throughout the last three school years due to their fiddling and meddling.

"Grandpa just wants to show off his shed collection," Fred chuckled from behind them. His shoulders shock with laughter. "To someone who can last more than five minutes without falling asleep, that is."

Hermione shock her head at her nephew, trying to keep the smile from her lips. Ron looked towards Albus, trying to fight the chuckle at the expression that sat on the fifth year's face. His eyes were pleading and determined. Glancing at the rest of the group, he saw similar stares of hope in their eyes. Directing his attention onto Scorpius he grinned. "And what does your father say about this?"

"He's okay with it." Scorpius answered quickly. "He talked to Mr. Potter about it, and they came to an agreement. We were just waiting to figure out when I was coming down."

"He's okay with this?" Ron blinked in surprise "Draco Malfoy is okay with this? Are you lying to me?"

"No sir." Scorpius answered quickly, his eyes wide at the accusation. "I wouldn't lie to you, sir."

"Good." Ron tried to keep his features straight, attempting to not allow his amusement to show. For being a Malfoy, the young Scorpius didn't show Ron any reason not to trust him. The group of friends around him spoke levels of the boy's personality. He knew that his nieces and nephews wouldn't have stuck to him so well had he not been a good kid. There was just the matter of the boy's friendship with his daughter and what that implied between them. He would address them of it later, when there were less distractions. "I'll talk to them about letting you bring him," Ron turned his attention to the family of Potters and Weasley's that crowded around watching. He let his eyes move over the surrounding teens, watching as the excitement spread over their features. "I don't see why they would say no."

Turning his gaze back onto Scorpius he wasn't surprised to see the full faced smile spreading over his features. The Malfoy boy was beaming brightly at him, rejoiced that Ron had not rejected and cast him aside due to his last name. His eyes shinned bright as Albus clapped him on the back, the two friends exchanging a smile as Rose joined them.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Scorpius spoke, unsure what exactly he was thanking the man for, but he felt like thanking him was in order.

-oOo-

**It didn't hit where I had planned at the end, but it seemed like a good enough place to drop off as any. Thoughts? I've been working on this piece on and off over the past few days, deprived myself of a few hours of sleep to get this worked on. But then again, it wasn't like I was planning on sleeping anyways. The three/five hours is enough for me. My mind is just too active to shut off and sleep, and even when it does sleep, it's still retaining an activeness that doesn't really allow for rest. I just like being awake, at least that way I can actually get something done with the over active imagination I have been bless *cursed* with. **

** fan_fiction/miscellaneous/prongsfan/things-you-must-know-before-writng-a-next-gen-harry-potterfanfiction - A pretty good spot to check out for details on New Generation kids. The Weasley's will take over the world one of these days, there are just so many. **

** . - This is also a pretty good site to check out. And I suggest you search 'Harry Potter New Generation' into Deviantart for some more info/interpretations on the kids. There are some variations between how people are inferring the ages/houses that some of the kids are in, as J.K.R has filled in a lot of information, but there is still some areas that she has left open to play with.**

**As for the Ravenclaw bit, it just seemed right for me. Most people when writing for these three have been dropping them all into Gryffindor, or placing Albus and Scorpius into Slytherin and placing Rose in one of the other three houses. I wanted to stay away from that. For one, I want to get away from the Gryffindor house for a while. I wanted to break the idea that Potter's and Weasley's are destined for Gryffindor while Malfoy's find themselves in Slytherin. I didn't want to get onto that band wagon, so I through those two houses out of my mix. As much as I love Hufflepuff, (go fellow Puffers!), I just couldn't find myself placing them there. They just are not Hufflepuff house members. Ravenclaw became the most logical choice, especially with the way that I envision these three to be like:**

**Scorpius Malfoy is a nerdy little bookworm at the core. He's highly intelligent, a bit of a troublemaker, but shy and soft-spoken during his first two years at the school; head cannon that he had few real friends before entering Hogwarts and just did not know how to act around kids his age that truly cared and loved him. As he grows through his Hogwarts years he begins to open up to other people; mainly the Wotter family, but he still retains a large part of that quite boy who spends his nights in the library with books that way as much as he does. I wanted to avoid simply through him into Slytherin, and I wanted him to be his own person, not just the mini version of his father. So nerdy Scorpius, with adorable glasses. I'm up for it. But despite his nerdiness, he's one hell of a Seeker. I love the idea of him playing Seeker for Ravenclaw. I don't know what it is, but he just seems like a Seeker for me, and a really good one at that. **

**Rose has her mother's intelligence, but her father's tendency for trouble. She's an excellent student; Ravenclaw through and through. A large portion of her bonding with Scorpius came from long nights in the library, and the unspoken competition between the two to beat the other in whatever they are doing. Nerd love! She definitely is the troublemaker in the group; that is after they have all finished their homework. As for her Quidditch career, as she had on the uniform sweater, she's the Beater of the team. Her aggression comes into great play on the Quidditch field.**

**Albus is the unknown genius. He's got the smarts to be a Ravenclaw; the Hat saw that easily, just not the desire to make himself known and on the top of every grade. This is also why I couldn't see him in Slytherin; even though the idea of him Scorpius there is interesting. But he doesn't have the drive and cunning to be a Slytherin. He does however have the quick thinking and wit; put into use as the schemer and the one who talks them out of trouble whenever they get caught. Those factors thrive over the others, the reason the Hat placed him into Ravenclaw. Albus has the smarts, he just doesn't desire the top marks that his friends do. He does however make for a wonderful Chaser for the Quidditch field. Went out for Seeker; after blackmailing Scorpius to do so as well for moral support, but the young Potter just didn't have the focus for Seeker. The following year, he did prove to be the Chaser that the team needed to gain their edge over the other houses. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team hadn't been this strong in over forty years.**

**That's about it for this one. **

**If you enjoyed this, feel free to watch for more from me, or check out my gallery for my other Harry Potter work (and works still to come). I'm in the process of planning out a piece titled 'Marauders Three'; a collection of one-shots revolving around Albus, Rose, and Scorpius through their years at Hogwarts and the trouble that they would cause. I have a few of them planned out and in the writing process, but let me know if you guys are interested. I plan on doing it either way; because I adore doing drabble series, but if I know there's people who are willing to read it may give me the push to write faster. **

**But let me know your thoughts and opinions. **


End file.
